It's Never Too Late
by polomints63
Summary: I'm really sorry, but I'm not going to continue with this, as it's not really going anywhere and I am writing more fanfictions. Sorry!
1. The Idea

**It's Never Too Late**

The hall of mirrors was desolate; it hadn't changed at all since he'd last been there. The mirrors were still broken with the claw marks still on the once smooth surface.

'Why did you have to ruin everything?!' Beast boy cried.

He punched another shard of mirror still remaining on the wall.

A voice inside his head suddenly said **'Face it, BB, she didn't love you and you know it, she was working for Slade all along, she never wanted to be your friend, she was a spy, sent to destroy you, to trick you into taking her into your home and taking all your secrets. Now she can't even remember you, she's not coming back.'**

Beast boy turned into a rhino and smashed down everything left of the glass.

'**Why do you even care? She betrayed you and all of the titans. Why do you want her back?'**

'Because...I love her.' Beast boy whispered.

'**Ha, biggest sob story I've ever heard.'**

'WHO ARE YOU?!'

'**Now that would be telling.'**

Without thinking, Beast boy ran out of the hall of mirrors, changed into a hawk, and flew back to Titan's Tower.

'Beast boy, where have you been?' Starfire asked, looking worried.

_*flashback*_

_Terra and Beast boy came to a dead end in the hall of mirrors, as he felt in his pocket he realised he had left his communicator at the cafe. _

'_I've lost my communicator, gimme yours.' He said._

'_I don't have it.' Terra replied._

'_Then we've gotta get back to the tower and-'_

'_Beast boy, I'm not going back,' she shook her head. 'I can't.'_

'_What why can't you?' _

_*end of flashback*_

'Nowhere Starfire, leave me alone!' Beast boy cried as he charged out of the room.

On the way there he passed the room that used to be Terra's, not fully-knowing what he was doing; he opened the door and went inside.

_*flashback*_

_Beast boy knocked on the door, ten seconds later Terra answered it._

'_Hi.' Beast boy said._

'_Hi...' Terra replied, she seemed like she didn't really want to talk at the moment._

_Terra just stared at him waiting for him to get to the point of why he was there. The awkwardness was becoming too hard to bare._

'_Ok, well nice talking to you.' Terra said nervously and was about to go back into her room when Beast boy thrust a tiny parcel into her face, blocking the doors._

'_I kinda...made you something,' Beast boy grinned shyly, holding out his offering._

'_You did?' Terra took the parcel and held it excitedly._

'_Yeah,' Beast boy grinned, pulling out a glue gun that was stuck to his hand. 'Heh, went a little crazy with the glue gun.' He said as he tried to shake it off._

_Terra opened the parcel to reveal a beautiful heart shaped box that doubled as a mirror._

_She gasped then said, 'Beast boy! It's-I don't know what to say!'_

'_You could say yes, because I'm about to ask you out on a date.' He blushed._

'_Oh, wow!'_

'_So...wanna do something tomorrow night?'_

_Terra closed the lid hurriedly. 'Tomorrow. I-I'm sorry Beast boy I can't.'_

'_But?'_

'_I just can't.' She turned round and went into her room, leaving Beast boy mortified and alone._

_*end of flashback*_

'**Aww, see she even turned you down because she knew she was going to betray you, how sweet.'**

'Yeah well she came back and we had a great time until Slade showed up!

'**Yeah, she ruined everything by going to work for him, can't you see she only went on a date with you out of pity, she NEVER loved you!'**

Beast boy blocked out the sound and ran to his room.

Crying into his pillow he looked up to see Terra standing there, smiling.

'Hi Beast boy.' She said.

'Terra?' He tried to reach out and touch her but she disappeared.

'**A good thing about being able to read your thoughts, I can manipulate them too.'**

'NO, GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!' Beast boy transformed into a large wolf and ripped the room apart.

Suddenly the other titans came crashing through the door.

'BEASTBOY!' Robin shouted. 'What's going on?!'

'Yeah, Man, what's your deal?' Cyborg asked.

'You are behaving like a royal Zabnorf!' Starfire cried.

'What is going on with you? How can we help?' Raven asked.

'YOU CAN'T!' Beast Boy roared and shoved everyone out of the room.

He started to clear up the mess he had made, picking up pieces of glass and other things, when he suddenly had an idea.

He would dress up as a school boy and win Terra back over to the Titans! GENIUS!

'**It won't work. She'll recognise you as soon as you walk through the door, do you know anybody else with green skin?' **

'I'll use face paint or something, don't get in the way of this, ok?'

He didn't get a reply.

The next day at Murakami School, Tara was waiting to start her day in form room, placing books in the empty part of the desk where no one else sat.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a brown haired boy in the school's uniform!

'Everyone, this is your new classmate, Garfield Logan. He will be staying with us for the rest of the year. Now who would like to help Garfield out in this big change.' Mrs Wood, the head teacher asked.

Not one hand was raised.

'Um... how about you Tara, oh and there's an empty seat next to you as well, perfect! There you go, Garfield, go sit down next to Tara and she'll help you out.' Mrs Wood herded him to the chair, which Garfield hurriedly sat down in.

'Hi, um.. Garfield, is it?' Tara asked.

'Yeah.' Garfield confirmed. 'Garfield Logan.'

'I'm Tara Marcov, and I guess I'll be showing you around school. Mind if I check your time table?'

'Not at all,' he said, taking the time table out of his trouser pocket and handing it to her.

'Well what do you know, looks like our time tables are alike!'

Garfield smiled at Tara.

'Looks like I've already made my first friend.'


	2. The Invitation

**It's Never Too Late**

**Okay, so the disclaimer is that unfortunately I don't own Teen Titans or anything to do with it (well apart from this fanfic) and I appreciate all your reviews. Thank you!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I thought about what Atomizer86 (thanks for the review!) said about it being rushed. I agree with you completely, so have tried to slow this down a little. I hope you like it **

**(Just so you know I am not a vegetarian and am not being mean about people who choose to eat meat in BB's flashback, but I think this is how he would react.)**

Every day was identical to the other at Murakami School, but Beast Boy knew that every second he spent with 'Tara' brought him closer to getting the real Terra back; and besides, he loved his best friend's company. She was so sweet and always helped him find his way to class. Her two friends, Megan and Fiona never really talked to him at first, but they were getting used to the fact that if they wanted to stay friends with Tara they had to put up with Garfield.

After 5 weeks of being at school, Tara came up to Garfield saying, 'Hey, Gar! My mum was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight, if it's okay with your parents-of course.'

Something inside Beast Boy hardened when he heard that word. 'Parents'. He hardly remembered what it was like to have real parents after they had died when he was young. After that he had been tossed around in Foster Care until he found the Doom Patrol at the age of 12. Even they had let him go after a while. The Teen Titans were the closest thing he had ever to a family, let alone his own parents. His train of thought was broken when he saw Terra's expectant expression turn into worry.

'Garfield? Is everything okay?' She asked. Garfield was her best friend-she would hate it if he was upset.

'Oh, nothing I'm fine, I just sorta zoned out for a moment.' He gave her his friendly smile.

"Somehow, that smile feels familiar, but where have I seen it before?" Tara thought. It was a smile she had once taken comfort in, one that had turned to stone.

'So, can you come over tonight?'

The expectant gleam in her eyes was persuasion enough.

'Sure! I'd love to! But about my parents... Well... I'm adopted.'

'**Seriously? How are you gonna pull this off Beast Boy?'**

"Shut up!" he thought.

He couldn't tell Tara he had parents when he didn't, he was sure Robin and Raven would understand if he ever had to ask them to play along.

'Oh, I'm so sorry!' she whispered, flinging her arms around his neck.

'It's okay, Dick and Rachel are amazing people, and I wouldn't change my life for the world.'

Tara smiled a smile he hadn't seen since they had been on their date at the cafe.

_*flashback*_

_As he opened the door to go inside, Beast Boy found a little country cafe with hillbillies playing pool and old men at the bar. For a moment he forgot why he was there-until he saw the beautiful blue eyes staring at him._

_Terra's eyes._

_She was sat at one of the barstools smiling over at him. He went over there and sat with her, while she peered at the menu before her. As he started to scan the menu himself, he realised all the food contained some form of meat. This was disgusting! How could people slaughter poor animals and then get for money for having merciless people eat them?! _

_He looked up at the waitress and asked,_

'_Um.. Don't suppose you guys have a... Veggie Burger'_

_Judging by the expression on the ladies face, he took it as a no. Terra, being the kind, wonderful, beautiful girl she was, put his menu down and said,_

'_We'll have the usual, Pam,'_

'_So I'm guessing you've been here before.'_

'_I've been everywhere before. Remember, I was quite a traveller before I became a titan.'_

'_Okay, where's the coolest place you've ever been?'_

_Terra's expression changed from joy to doubt._

'_Don't know. Probably Titans Tower.' She replied as she looked at her sad reflection in the spoon._

'_But there's plenty of cool stuff out here! Who knows? If you're really nice to me, maybe I'll give you the tour!'_

_The waitress came over and put down two lovely looking cream pies on the table._

'_Dig in!' Terra urged me, picking up her spoon and eating a mouthful of her own pie._

_As he took his bite the flavours he could taste were overwhelmingly sweet. It was amazing! _

'_This... is the greatest pie in the history of pie.'_

_Terra smiled at him, a smile that could only be described as pure joy. He hoped he would be able to see that smile every day._

_*end of flashback*_

'I'm so glad you're coming! Megan said you should come over so we can get to know each other more.'

Megan said that? The very girl that hated his guts more than sprouts? Well, something must be going on there. Maybe Fiona put her up to it as a dare to see if he would go.

Speak of the devil, Fiona appeared out of the blue and was walking towards them.

'Hi Tara, Garfield.' She spat out his name like it was poison.

'**Me and that kid would be very good friends you know.'**

"Don't you have anything better to do than to pester me and my mind?" He asked him, or is it a her; does it even have a gender?!

'So, Garfield, are you going to Tara's house tonight?' She asked.

Her tone of voice made him want to throw up.

'Yes, I am, how come?

'No reason. But anyway, if you try anything you'll have me to answer to.'

The bell for form time rang.

'See you later, Fiona!' Tara said, and walked off with Garfield.

**Yay chapter 2 is up! Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to Atomizer86 and Fruitloops25 for your great reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**R&R please? :)**


	3. The Question

**It's Never Too Late**

**Okay everyone, it's disclaimer time!**

**I officially do NOT own the Teen Titans or any rights to it. But if I did I would have already made Cartoon Network make the sixth season!**

**Thanks to Atomizer68 and my very special friend, Fruitloops25 for kindly reviewing both of my previous chapters. And on with the fanfiction!**

Beast Boy was counting down the minutes till class ended at the end of Period 5, he couldn't wait to see where Terra lived now. He decided that he would do what Megan said and get to know 'Tara' more at her house first-and then think of a way to tell her about who he really was.

'Garfield?' His maths teacher, Mrs Young, asked him.

'Yes Miss?' Beast Boy was confused. How come everyone was sniggering at him? He looked across the room to Tara, her eyes were pained for his humiliation.

'I was wondering, Garfield, if you could solve this equation for me.' She said. Mrs Young knew Garfield never paid any attention in her class, and thought it appropriate to humiliate him in front of his peers for it.

Beast Boy got out of his chair and walked over to the white board. He didn't feel like Garfield just then, he felt like Beast Boy, who had never really been much good at maths, or anything else, come to mind.

He stared at the equation, trying to fit together the puzzle pieces, but nothing would work. He could feel all the other kid's eyes staring at him, reading his jumbled up mind with their evil glares.

After a minute or so of not knowing what to do (this was an algebraic equation guys), heto Mrs Young and said,

'I'm sorry, Mrs Young, but I don't know the answer to this.'

The triumphant look on his teacher's face said it all.

'And is there a particular reason why you don't know the answer to this equation, maybe because you never pay attention in my class, Mr Logan?'

Beast Boy nodded, feeling foolish.

'Yes Miss.'

'Well I suggest you go sit back down then, and this time, concentrate please!'

Beast Boy shuffled along the row, to his seat, his cheeks flushed red and trying not to cry. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction, and anyway, he didn't want Tara to see him lose to that witch.

'Yes, Fiona, come show us how you do this then,' Mrs Young said, and Fiona got out of the chair beside him and wrote the right answer to the equation on the board.

'Really, Garfield? Are you ignorant, or just stupid?' She asked as she sat down.

Beast Boy knew fully well that he wasn't stupid, that it was something else that he couldn't control, but he never told anyone about it after he was dumped by his last foster family. And he intended to keep it that way.

The last bell rang and everyone hurried to pack their things away for the weekend.

All Beast Boy could think about was being back with Terra again, even if she couldn't remember who she really was. Soon he would re-jog her memory and she would be a titan again.

'Hey, Gar! Come on!' Tara called to him, standing in the doorway of HB21.

'Coming!' He called back, pulling on his rucksack and running out of the door. Fiona was waiting for them alone, seem as Megan was ill that day.

'Will you walk down to the school gates with me?' Fiona asked, not paying the slightest bit of attention to Beast Boy.

'Sure,' Tara said, walking down the stairs down to the outside of the HB building.

Once they were outside the school gates and walking down to her house, she apologized for having Fiona walk down with them.

'Its fine, she's your friend-and that's what friends do.' He smiled.

She smiled back. That wonderful smile that used to light up his life, and still did whenever they were together.

Suddenly, he felt something warm on his hand. Then he realised-it was Tara's hand! He looked down at her and smiled.

'Garfield, I have to tell you something when we get home,' she told me.

'Okay,' He said, suddenly beginning to become excited about what she was going to ask him. He hoped she would ask him to keep her secret about being a titan, making his job a lot easier than having to think of a way to tell her about Beast Boy and the Teen Titans. He wondered how she would take it. Would she be happy and willing to rejoin the team? Or would she turn him away, stating that she never wanted to see him again? Well, he would find out soon enough, after all, he didn't want to spend the whole year at that rotten school.

Soon they came to a big house on a street of identical houses. It was beautiful, just like her. His jaw almost dropped when he walked in to see the most beautiful house he had ever seen.

The lounge had wooden flooring, with a large white rug in the middle, with a coffee table on top and two leather sofas with a matching chair, her father's, he guessed. Lined along the walls were plenty of pictures of Tara from when she was a child, her big blue eyes eliminating the room.

'It's amazing!' Beast Boy exclaimed, wandering around the room, running his fingers over the leather, he thought it looked nice, but he would never have a dead cow in his own house.

Suddenly he felt Tara's arm on his shoulder.

'I still need to ask you something, Garfield.' She looked up into his eyes, and he knew she really needed to tell him.

She took him upstairs into her bedroom. It was blue with a big four poster bed by the wall. She sat down beside him and held his hands in hers.

'I was wondering if...if you'd maybe...like to be my...boyfriend?

He was astounded, but he still found enough voice inside him to say, 'Yes!'

**Aww, how sweet! I hope you enjoyed this chapter but I have some bad news ****. I'm not going to be able to update the fic until Sunday! I have a busy schedule during the week, and I have a sleepover on Saturday that Fruitloops25 knows about ;). So, have a nice time and R&R!**


End file.
